The Law Of Destiny
by inolvidable23
Summary: Clarke Griffin tenía una misión especial, la de hacer suya a su seria y profesional guarda espaldas, Alexandría Woods. Lexa tenía una buena vida pero todo iba a cambiar cuando comenzara su nueva misión: proteger a Clarke Griffin. La vida era más que sobrevivir y era hora de demostrarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

 _Dream life are more than just dreams..._

 _ **-Si tu mueres, yo moriré contigo...**_

 _ **El cuerpo de Lexa, entre sus manos, sus murmullos de placer, su aroma rodeandola como una manta, su sabor, su fuerza cuando Lexa la hizo girarse, sus besos, su risa cuando escuchó el gemido de Clarke.**_

 _ **Su mirada, posesivamente verde.**_

 _ **-Ai hod yu in, Klark...**_

 _ **-Te amo, Lexa...**_

Ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquellos últimos murmullos cargados de afecto y pasión y por un momento, Clarke Griffin movió su mano a lo largo de su extensa cama buscando el cuerpo con el que hasta hace un momento estaba soñando.

Pero no estaba. Lexa no estaba allí.

Clarke sintió las lágrimas picar sus mejillas al recordar el verde de sus ojos y la luz de su sonrisa, algo tan raro como increíble y algo que ni siquiera en esta vida Clarke había podido olvidar.

Pero ahora todo era tan distinto...

Clarke suspiró antes de levantarse de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a nadie en la enorme casa en la que vivían ella con su madre, Abby, su mejor amiga, Octavia con su hermano y agente Bellamy y su chofer y el marido de Octavia, Lincoln. Clarke sonrió al recordar que contra todo pronóstico, los había vuelto a encontrar en circunstancias distintas y que ellos, como ella, recordaban sus vidas anteriores.

La vida de un apocalipsis, la vida donde dieron todo para morir al final salvando un planeta que ahora era muy distinto a lo que había sido.

Clarke quería pensar que ellos habían tenido algo que ver en eso y el destino les había recompensado con sus memorias, sus reencuentros y una vida mejor.

Aunque Lexa no estaba y eso para Clarke ya era suficiente castigo.

Clarke entró en la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua antes de mirar por la ventana. Lo primero que había hecho al convertirse en millonaria y famosa había sido comprar una casa con un enorme jardín verde y fresco como los ojos de la mujer que la perseguían durante toda su existencia.

Todavía recordaba su sorpresa al recordar a Lexa, su amor y su vida juntas hasta el último momento. Después de eso, Clarke se había prometido buscarla y lo había hecho pero Lexa no estaba, no existía.

La primera noche en esta vida que Clarke había llorado fue cuando supo que otras personas, como Roan, Nia o Monroe ya habían muerto en esta vida, dando por cierta la posibilidad de que Lexa también hubiera fallecido ya y el destino hubiera querido separarlas de nuevo.

-¿Clarke?

La voz de Octavia la asustó y la hizo mirar a la puerta donde la morena la estaba observando con una mirada preocupada y cargada de sueño que hizo a Clarke sonreír. Octavia era su ancla y nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que pasaba por su mente y por eso, cuando vio su cara, Octavia sabía exactamente lo que Clarke pensaba.

-Ten esperanza, Clarke, tampoco encontramos a Raven-susurró Octavia.

-Tengo tanto miedo, Octavia...si realmente no esta aquí...

-No lo pienses-dijo Octavia acercandose a Clarke para pasar una mano por sus hombros-. No lo pienses...solo sigue buscando, la encontraremos, estoy segura.

Clarke cogió aire y luego asintió. Octavia tenía razón, iban a encontrar a Lexa y a los que faltaban e iban a tener la vida que se les fue negada anteriormente porque se lo merecían.

Se lo merecían más que nada en el mundo.

-¿Que haces levantada?-preguntó Clarke necesitando algo para distraerse de Lexa.

-Te escuché, sabes que todavía tengo esa habilidad-sonrió Octavia antes de mirar al mismo terreno donde estaba mirando Clarke.

Las dos mujeres quedaron mirando hacia el horizonte con la mirada preocupada pero con la esperanza de que al final todo saliera mejor de lo que estaba planeado, tenían que creerlo, no tenían más opciones.

Necesitaban a la otra mitad de su grupo e iban a pensar que podían encontrarlo porque la otra opción era simplemente insoportable.

* * *

Lexa despertó con el primer rayo de sol de la mañana, llevaba años con ese habito y no pensaba que podía eliminarlo por más que Anya o Raven hubieran intentado quitarselo.

La morena salió de la cama, se dio una ducha rápida y procedió como siempre a preparar el desayuno para ella y su familia, que era lo que muy a su pesar Anya y Raven eran y no porque no las quisiera, al contrario, las adoraba a pesar de que a veces eran más sus hijas que sus amigas.

-Café...dadme café.

La voz de Raven dio vida a la cocina antes de que una desarmada morena apareciera allí. Raven era lo más parecido a una amazona en el mundo moderno y no solo porque era realmente una diosa del sexo, como ella solía decir, si no porque también era un mente audaz y pensante.

No había nadie más inteligente que Raven, quizá Monty, pero mientras él era la tranquilidad personificada, ella era todo nervio y energía.

Un tandem eficaz para su trabajo y mortal para sus amigos.

-Raven, te dije que no jugaras a Halo 4 toda la noche...-dijo Lexa antes de dejar una taza de café delante de ella.

-Pero estaba en la última fase a las 5 de la mañana y no quería guardar progresos...-se quejó Raven.

-Idiota, se guardan automáticamente-dijo Anya detrás de ella.

Lexa tuvo que contener la risa cuando Anya golpeó levemente a Raven para poder sentarse en la mesa de la cocina y en respuesta, Raven le lanzó un cereal que acababa de ponerse en un bol de leche.

-Ya lo se, sabelotodo pero quería terminar el juego antes de la nueva misión.

-La nueva misión empieza mañana no tenemos porque correr, admitelo, no puedes controlarlo y tienes un problema-comenzó Anya.

-No tengo un problema. Solo me gustan los juegos de acción y la tecnología-se defendió Raven.

-Tienes una adicción...-canturreó Anya.

-La misión comienza hoy y dejad de comportaron como unas crías.

La voz de Lexa fue clara y seria e hizo a las dos mujeres detenerse antes de que Lexa les mostrara un pequeño mensaje directo de Indra donde les avisaba del cambio de planes.

-¿En serio?-se quejó Raven.

-Si, así que en veinte minutos os quiero listas para salir-dijo Lexa-. Tenemos que ir a la oficina a saber más sobre quien tenemos que proteger ahora.

-Dime que por lo menos esta vez te han dado un nombre-dijo Anya recordando su última misión.

-Eh...si, lo tengo en mis notas...-dijo Lexa rebuscando.

 _ **Clarke Griffin...**_

Lexa se detuvo en seco al leer el nombre. Algo dentro de ella resonaba con fuerza y no podía decir que, era como si el nombre la llamara, como si fuera necesario encontrarla por encima de cualquier cosa.

-¿Lexa?-preguntó Raven.

Lexa miró sus notas una vez más y respiró lentamente. No conocía a la mujer detrás de este nombre pero su corazón latió con fuerza y su alma gritó desesperada haciendo que sus emociones salieran en forma de una sola lágrima que se arrastró por su mejilla.

-Lexa...-dijo Anya ahora preocupada.

-No es nada-dijo Lexa recordando donde estaba y escondiendo sus emociones-. Tenemos que ir cuanto antes, Indra nos matará si llegamos tarde.

Anya asintió y Raven se puso en pie para cambiarse mientras Lexa miraba una vez más el nombre entre sus notas y se preguntaba quien sería la mujer detrás de aquel nombre que había revuelto sus sentidos.

-Clarke Griffin...-susurró Lexa.

Y alma sonrió de nuevo y, esta vez, Lexa sabía que este trabajo no iba a ser solo una mera misión más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

 _Life meet death like sky meet the ground..._

La empresa de seguridad para la que Lexa trabajaba tenía sus instalaciones situadas en la parte más prestigiosa de la ciudad, era una torre enorme con más de cien plantas donde los agentes, administrativos y otros corporativos trabajaban con una única misión.

Mantener la ciudad en paz.

Lexa sonrió al recordar que ese había sido su sueño desde muy pequeña, sus padres eran agentes también, muertos en acción y su abuela vivía lejos de ella, protegida de su peligrosa vida con uno de los guardaespaldas retirados de la línea más alta de la compañía.

Su leyenda, venida de su nombre, era algo que Lexa solo esperaba respetar y compartir hasta que su vida terminara.

Anya a un lado y Raven al otro eran sus constantes ayudas, las dos estaban allí, siempre, desde que Lexa podía recordar y desde siempre habían estado juntas. Raven con su facilidad para controlar los aparatos electrónicos y Anya con su fuerza y su determinación para luchar y no rendirse.

Eran polos opuestos y Lexa era justo la cosa que las unía.

Las tres jovenes entraron al edificio y después de saludar a la recepcionista cogieron el ascensor que las llevaría al despacho de Indra mientras Lexa miraba otra vez alrededor de ella. El ascensor era acristalado por lo que podían ver no solo la altura del edificio si no también su elegancia.

Fuera de lo que era, no parecía más que un edificio administrativo. Su aspecto refinado y antiguo le daba un toque de distinción y sus muebles de madera tallada les daba frescura y sensación de hogar.

Era un edificio fantastico.

-¡Lexa, Anya y Raven a mi oficina! ¡Ya!

El grito nada más abrirse la puerta del ascensor hizo a las tres mujeres y a más de media oficina suspirar. Indra era una leyenda si, pero también era extremadamente dura a la hora de trabajar y aunque Lexa amaba trabajar con ella, hasta ella veía a Indra a veces algo fuera de control.

Aunque si eran justos, Indra siempre obedecía y ayudaba a Lexa en una misión y Lexa no podía estar más agradecida por ello. En la entrada, cerca de Indra, Titus esperaba con la cara seria y preocupada, rasgos normales en él teniendo en cuenta de que sus misión eran extremadamente secretas e incapaces de ser monitorizadas.

Raven solía decir que Titus realmente no era un agente y Lexa ya tenía sus sospechas aunque no podía decir nada, por lo menos, no todavía.

Las tres mujeres entraron en la sala donde Indra las esperaba casi de manera impaciente y, con una sola mirada, Raven y Anya se sentaron mientras Lexa seguía mirando a Indra, de pie y cruzando sus brazos.

-Indra...recibí tu mensaje-explicó Lexa lentamente.

-Mis informadores creen que Griffin esta en peligro desde hace varios meses-dijo Indra mirando su informe-. Creen que algo va tras ella, pero no saben porque todavía no ha atacado.

-¿Quizá este esperando al momento?-preguntó Raven.

-Seguramente...-dijo Indra mirando a Lexa de nuevo-. Quiero que vayas allí con Anya y Raven y protejas a Clarke Griffin y a su familia con tu vida, Lexa. Es una mujer muy importante, una artista de la nueva era con muchas influencias y poder, no puede sucederle nada.

-Entiendo-dijo Lexa.

-Raven y Anya serán tus apoyos y Titus tu contacto, mientras tanto, yo me encargaré de coordinarme con la policía para buscar a esta persona y estar alerta en caso de que nos necesites-dijo Indra.

Lexa asintió, parecía que solo se trataba de hacer algo de trabajo de protección pero algo en Indra le decía que no era simplemente eso, que había algo más.

La habitación estaba cargada de tensión y Lexa solo sabía que todo tenía que ver con Clarke Griffin.

-La protegeré a ella y a los suyos con mi vida, Indra, te lo prometo-dijo Lexa.

Raven pareció levemente preocupada y Anya suspiró, algo en ellas también parecía intranquilo por lo menos hasta que Indra finalmente dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y suspiró.

-Lo sé, Lexa-dijo Indra-. Llamaré a Marcus Kane para dejarle saber que todo esta listo y te mandaré un mensaje para saber donde y cuando debes ir, mientras tanto, será mejor que os prepareis.

-¿Marcus Kane?-preguntó Anya-. ¿El aspirante a governador?

-Y el posible nuevo marido de la madre de Clarke Griffin, Abigail Griffin, el mismo-dijo Indra.

-Vaya...si es importante...-susurró Raven.

-Lo es y no podemos perderla-dijo Indra antes de mirar a Titus-. Eso va también por ti, Titus.

Titus solo bufó y salió de la sala para sorpresa de Lexa, Anya y Raven que volvieron a mirar a Indra antes de que esta simplemente se olvidara del gesto de uno de los agentes.

-Marchaos...y cumplid con vuestra misión-dijo Indra.

- _Sha,_ Indra-dijo Lexa.

Las tres jóvenes salieron de la sala mientras Indra las miraba con gesto preocupado y rezando a todos los dioses que todo saliera bien.

Que no estuviera mandando a su mejor equipo a un destino peor que la muerte.

* * *

Clarke no entendía porque Kane hacía esto, entendía su preocupación y entendía el problema pero si algo había probado en su vida anterior era que no necesitaba a nadie para mirar por ella.

Y en esta vida podía seguir así, no necesitaba niñeras.

-Solo te pido que hables con tu guardaespaldas-pidió Kane.

-¡No!-gritó Clarke-. ¿¡Sabes lo que significa esto!? ¡No puedo tener un minuto de paz ni en esta vida!

Octavia,Bellamy y Lincoln miraron al suelo algo apenados pero sabiendo que Clarke tenía razón. Habían asesinado a ALIE, habían terminado con la Nación del Hielo, habían vencido a Pike y a los líderes del espacio y ¿ahora?

Ahora tenían detrás de ellos a un grupo de lunáticos llamados "Caza Espíritus" que se dedicaban a cazar las almas reencarnadas de las personas. Normalmente la gente nos hacía caso pero ellos tenían la creencia que las almas reencarnadas no dejaban paso a nuevas almas y estaban decididos a exterminar las almas que ya habían tenido su vida.

En este caso, iban a por ellos o a por Clarke, concretamente, por ser la que "supuestamente" tenía el alma más fuerte.

Y lo más gracioso del caso era que ninguno de ellos podía decir que mentían porque la verdad era que todo lo que pensaban era cierto.

-Clarke, solo confía en mi-pidió Kane.

-Hazle caso, Clarke. No podemos dejar que uno de esos tipos te haga daño-susurró Abby.

Clarke suspiró cansada, no podía dejar que la dañaran, eso era cierto pero a la vez no tenía ninguna gana de vivir. No encontraba a Lexa ni a los demás que faltaban, estaba de nuevo en peligro.

¿Es que nunca terminaría?

-Confía en mí, Clarke-pidió Kane de nuevo.

-Esta bien...-suspiró finalmente Clarke-. Pero no quiero a esa persona cerca de mi.

Kane finalmente sonrió y la miró antes de pasar una mano por los hombros de Abby y volver a mirar a Clarke como si realmente hubiera más en aquel asunto de lo que ellos sabían.

-No te arrepentirás...-prometió Kane.

Clarke bufó porque si de algo estaba segura era que de aquello ya se había arrepentido totalmente.

* * *

Lexa entró en su cuarto privado de entrenamiento cerca del medio día. Tenía miles de cosas que preparar para una misión y como si fuera un ritual, comenzó a sacar sus cosas lentamente, mostrando el gran respeto que tenía por el equipo que usaba para mantener su vida, la de su gente y la de la gente que protegía en este mundo.

Sus armas eran muchas veces los utensilios que Lexa había usado para mantenerse con vida y los adoraba con todas sus fuerzas más que nada porque también habían sido las armas de sus padres. Las dagas de su padre y la espada de su madre junto a un par de guantes venidos de la abuela de Anya y un colgante del hermano de Raven, Finn, que murió hacía ya muchos años.

Todos contenían pequeñas armas y Lexa sonrió al limpiarlas lentamente mientras pensaba en la mujer que había sido mandada a proteger: Clarke Griffin. Había algo en ese nombre que perseguía a Lexa más que nada en el mundo y, la verdad, es que Lexa estaba intrigada y confusa a partes iguales.

-¿Lexa?

La voz de Anya resonó por el cuarto y Lexa se apresuró a coger sus armas para salir, sus amigas respetaban su espacio privado y Lexa las adoraba por ello pero como buena agente, tenía sus secretos muy bien guardados incluso de ellas y ya les había advertido de que si entraban en este cuarto, Lexa tendría que matarlas.

Ellas sabían que ella guardaba armas aquí y recuerdos de sus amigos y familiares y sabían que eso, para Lexa, era como su propio mundo secreto ya que Anya conocía el cariño de Lexa por su abuela Kostia y Raven la amistad que Lexa había tenido con su hermano pequeño, Finn, dos personas que ninguna de ellas olvidarían y de los que Lexa se sentía responsable por sus muertes.

-Ya voy, Anya-dijo Lexa.

Terminó de coger sus cosas y suspiró, era hora de olvidar los demonios del pasado y ponerse manos a la obra con el futuro, empezando por conocer a esa tal Clarke Griffin y protegerla de lo que fuera que iba tras ella.

Porque esa, al fin y al cabo, era la especialidad de Lexa.

* * *

Octavia vio el coche oscuro típico de una agencia de seguridad aparcando delante de su casa y pronto levantó una ceja esperando a ver tres o cuatro guardaespaldas con gafas de sol y trajes negros que iban a hacer parecer a Clarke y a los demás hijos de presidentes o algo relacionado con la realeza.

 _ **Demasiado para intentar pasar desapercibidos...**_

-¿Ya están aquí, Octavia?-preguntó Bellamy tras ella.

Bellamy, como ella, pensaba que esto era innecesario y una atención que no necesitaban pero Kane parecía decidido a que tuvieran protección y, la verdad, a Octavia le causó mucha curiosidad las últimas palabras de Kane.

 _ **No penséis en que os protege, si no en quien...**_

Octavia no entendía aquellas palabras, por lo menos no hasta que vio a sus nuevos guardaespaldas bajar del coche y sintió que su boca caía al suelo de un fuerte golpe porque no podía creer sus ojos.

Miró hacia su hermano solo para comprobar que lo que veía no eran alucinaciones.

Delante de ellos, vestidas de negro pero sus armas y ordenadores siempre a su lado estaban Raven y Lexa junto con una mujer que por su fisico, Octavia solo podía creer que era Anya. Su visión era esta justo, tan típica y feroz como siempre. Anya tenía su mirada clavada en la casa, Raven sonreía como si estuviera de vacaciones y Lexa respiró, tomando en amplio campo verde como suyo antes de mover su pelo, ahora cogido en una coleta, a un lado mientras se quitaba los ojos de sol.

Fue entonces cuando Octavia supo sin dudas que esto no era un sueño.

-Bellamy, llama a Clarke...-susurró Octavia.

-Voy...

Bellamy casi cayó al suelo antes de echarse a correr hacia donde podía estar Clarke mientras Octavia suspiraba, sin poderse creer todavía lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Iba a reencontrarse con Raven y Lexa. Iba a ver a Anya.

-¿Octavia?-llamó Lincoln desde la cocina.

-¿Señorita Griffin? Somos su equipo de seguridad-dijo Lexa con un tono mucho más joven de lo que recordaba.

Lincoln se acercó a abrir la puerta extrañado por la familiaridad de la voz y cuando abrió la puerta, tanto él como Octavia que se había acercado a él se quedaron totalmente sin palabras.

-Lexa...-susurró Octavia.

-¡Lexa!-gritó Lincoln.

Y así, el reloj volvió a empezar a contar...

* * *

Clarke no entendía porque Bellamy la estaba arrastrando hacia la parte principal de la casa hasta que vio a Lexa parada enfrente de ella, con cara confundida y mirada extrañada.

Verde se encontró con azul y todo volvió a empezar de nuevo.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke.

Y después, todo se desvaneció...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

 _We meet again..._

Fue mitad acto reflejo, mitad necesidad de ahorrarle el dolor lo que hizo que Lexa se lanzara a coger entre sus brazos a Clarke Griffin cuando esta se desvaneció delante de ellos. Lexa no sabía porque, pero de repente, pudo sentir la imposible necesidad de atraerla hacia ella y ni siquiera pudo evitar acariciarle la cara cuando intentó despertarla mediante una caricia.

Era como si Clarke fuera suya. Como si fuera su otra mitad por muy imposible que pareciera.

-¿Esta bien?-preguntó Raven.

-No pone nada sobre malestar físico en su ficha-dijo Anya mientras sacaba su dosier-. Quizá la hayan envenenado, quiero el nombre de todos los empleados.

Bellamy miró a Raven y a Anya como si no pudiera creer lo que decían mientras que Octavia no podía parar de llorar y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó a abrazar a Raven para sorpresa de esta.

-Eh...-susurró Raven.

-Disculpa, es complicado-explicó Lincoln atrayendo a Octavia hacia él-. Octavia, ve con Bellamy.

-Pero...-intentó decir Octavia.

-Por favor, hablaremos luego, antes tengo que ubicar a las agentes-dijo Lincoln antes de mirar a Lexa-. Clarke esta en buenas manos.

Octavia parecía querer protestar pero Bellamy, por suerte, pareció captar lo que Lincoln quería y agarró a su hermana suavemente antes de llevarsela a otra habitación dejando a Lincoln con las dos agentes.

-¿Nos conocemos de algo?-preguntó Anya ladeando su cabeza con una familiaridad que hizo a Lincoln sonreír.

-Quien sabe...quizá en otra vida-dijo Lincoln.

Anya negó con la cabeza antes de que Lincoln les indicara una de las habitaciones, preparada por él mismo y por Kane para su llegada.

-Si me acompañan-pidió Lincoln.

-Pero Lexa...-dijo Raven.

-Esta haciendo su trabajo, por favor-dijo Lincoln en tono calmado y completamente amable.

Raven lo miró durante un segundo antes de hacerle caso y Anya lo siguió no por sus palabras si no porque había algo en él, familiar y lleno de paz que la hicieron confiar en este hombre aunque aquello no era normal en ella.

* * *

Lexa suspiró acariciando la cara de Clarke con todo el cariño que sentía que podía mostrar a la mujer en sus brazos. Era extraño desear o adorar tanto a una mujer a la que acaba de conocer pero con Clarke Griffin, Lexa sentía mucho más y no entendía por que.

No podía comprender como era posible.

-Clarke...-susurró Lexa acariciando los labios de Clarke con sus dedos.

 _ **Basta, Lexa...esto es irracional...**_

Lexa intentó detenerse pero entonces, Clarke despertó y abrió sus ojos azules para chocar directamente con los de Lexa mientras la morena se perdía en el cielo.

Porque ese era el color de los ojos de Clarke: cielo.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke antes de levantarse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo frente a Lexa.

Podía sentir las manos de Lexa en su cara. Podía sentir su presencia, su fuerza y su amor radiando de ella y Clarke sintió que su mundo volvía a la normalidad. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y antes de poder detenerse, hizo lo único que recordaba como hacer.

Acercó a Lexa hacia ella y la besó como si fuera el aliento que su alma necesitaba.

Lexa abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero luego los cerró como si realmente aquello fuera un grito de poder, algo que le daba más fuerza que flaqueza a pesar de que no conocía de nada a la mujer que la estaba besando.

Clarke sonrió en el beso y se separó lentamente de Lexa solo para ver su mirada confusa y preocupada mientras ella solo estaba rebosante de felicidad por poder besarla de nuevo.

-¿Lexa?-preguntó Clarke.

-Señorita Griffin...-susurró Lexa.

¿Señorita Griffin? Clarke no entendía porque Lexa le hablaría de esa manera, no a menos de que...

-No me recuerdas...-susurró Clarke más para si misma que para Lexa.

Lexa ladeó como si no entendiera lo que decía cuando, de repente, sintió algo mojando la mano que tenía en la mejilla de Clarke y se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba llorando.

 _ **Prometo tratar tus necesidades como las mías...**_

-No llores...-susurró Lexa secando sus lágrimas-. Por favor, no llores.

Clarke suspiró y abrazó a Lexa de nuevo porque aunque era evidente que la morena no podía recordarla, el amor que sentían estaba allí, fuerte como siempre lo había estado.

-Todo estará bien, vamos a cuidar de ti-dijo Lexa de nuevo dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que parecía abrumarla.

Y Clarke sonrió porque sabía contra todo pronostico y a pesar de todo, Lexa cumpliría esa promesa con su vida.

* * *

Una vez Lincoln dejó a Anya y a Raven en su cuarto, procedió a ir en busca de Octavia y Bellamy que, junto a Abby y Kane, los esperaban en el cuarto presidencial de Clarke para intentar entender que pasaba.

-No recuerdan sus vidas-es lo primero que dijo Lincoln nada más entrar.

Octavia parecía sorprendida, al fin y al cabo, ella, Bellamy y Clarke si habían recordado todo desde el primer momento pero también entendía que no recordaran ya que Lincoln, Abby y Kane habían tardado un poco más en recordar sus vidas y todo lo que habían pasado.

Bellamy parecía preocupado, que Lexa no recordara no era si no más que otro golpe para Clarke y, la verdad, todo lo que él quería era ver aquella historia con un final feliz de una vez y para siempre.

Él había perdido a Echo pero no significaba que Clarke tuviera que seguir con el mismo destino.

Mientras tanto Kane suspiró, él ya lo sospechaba tras su encuentro con Indra pero tenía la esperanza de que al ver a Clarke y al resto recordaran sus vidas pasadas, algo que por la cara de los chicos no había pasado.

Y Abby...Abby solo quería ver a su hija feliz.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Octavia.

-Nada...de momento no podemos hacer nada más que intentar seguir con nuestras vidas-dijo Kane-. Esperemos, quizá solo necesiten algo más de tiempo.

-Tienen razón, solo necesitaran eso-dijo Lincoln-. Estemos tranquilos, además son Clarke y Lexa, ¿cuantas opciones hay realmente de que esto no sea real, recuerde Lexa o no, su pasado?

-Ninguna-dijo Octavia con una pequeña sonrisa-. Clarke y Lexa siempre serán épicas, pase lo que pase.

Y no podían esperar a ver que les traía el nuevo futuro.

* * *

Lexa dejó a Clarke en el cuarto presidencial minutos más tarde preocupada de que la rubia tuviera un nuevo episodio o de que algo le pasara si ella no estaba mirándola en todo momento.

Aunque la verdad era que Lexa pensaba que era ella misma la que iba a desfallecer si no miraba los ojos de Clarke una vez más.

 _ **Lexa...**_

-¿Agente Woods? Acompáñeme, por favor, la llevaré con sus compañeras-dijo un hombre alto, atractivo y de piel morena.

-Claro-dijo Lexa mirando una vez más a Clarke-. ¿Estará bien, Señorita Griffin?

Clarke solo se limitó a asentir y se alejó de Lexa creando en la mujer una sensación de malestar que no quiso identificar antes de marcharse con aquel joven que la esperaba en la puerta para llevarla hacia donde estaban sus compañeras.

-Soy Lincoln, amigo de Clarke y el marido de Octavia, la otra chica-dijo Lincoln con media sonrisa.

-He leído algo sobre tu impecable ficha-dijo Lexa antes de mirar una vez más a la puerta por la que Clarke había desaparecido-. ¿Estará bien?

-Clarke tiene siempre las emociones a flor de piel-dijo Lincoln mirando al frente.

-Parece que vio a un fantasma cuando me vio-dijo Lexa ladeando la cabeza-. De hecho, todos los que viven aquí parecen conocerme.

Lincoln le dio una pequeña sonrisa y para Lexa aquel gesto estaba tan cargado de pena que la agente quiso abrazarlo aunque solo fuera por quitarle parte de aquella mirada triste.

-Perdimos a alguien que se parecía mucho a usted y a sus compañeras hace mucho tiempo, Agente Woods-confesó Lincoln mirando al suelo-. Nunca supimos superarlo.

Lexa asintió lentamente y suspiró. Ella conocía bien la perdida, había experimentado muchas muertes durante su vida y sabía lo difícil que era sobreponerse pero en el caso de Clarke, aquello parecía mucho más personal.

Algo de un nivel que Lexa no podía explicar.

-Lo siento mucho, Señor Lincoln-dijo Lexa sinceramente una vez llegados a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Anya y Raven-. Prometo que desde ahora, yo y me equipo nos encargaremos de que no pierdan a nadie más.

-Estoy seguro de eso, _Heda..._ -susurró Lincoln sin querer.

Lexa se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras pero al ver la expresión neutral del chico pensó que lo había imaginado y simplemente sonrió antes de entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras ella dejando a Lincoln en el pasillo.

 _Yu golplei ste odon nowe...Leksa...Onia...Reivon..._

Fue un murmullo pero dentro de su estabilidad, Lincoln se sintió liberado por poder pronunciar aquellas palabras que había rezado cada noche desde que encontrara a Octavia, Bellamy, Clarke y los demás.

Ahora solo tenían que recordar pero Lincoln estaba casi convencido de que lo harían, al fin y al cabo, esas tres mujeres eran demasiado cabezotas para dejarse vencer por algo tan vulgar como la vida.

Solo debían encontrar el modo de vencerla.

* * *

Dentro de un edificio cercano a la casa de Clarke Griffin, él suspiraba y rugía como un animal enjaulado porque ahora estaban todos juntos.

Ahora eran más fuertes que nunca.

-¿Señor?

-¡Callate!

El chico se encogió de hombros y dio un paso atrás antes de que otra chica lo protegiera con su cuerpo y lo hiciera salir de la habitación principal, cerrando la puerta tras su alterado jefe.

-¿Que le pasa?-preguntó el chico.

-No deberías molestar, Aden-dijo la chica-. Y lo que le pasa es que Clarke Griffin tiene nuevos guardaespaldas, antiguas almas de su vida pasada.

-¿No somos nosotros eso también? ¿Porque los matamos si nosotros estamos vivos?No tiene sentido, Ontari-preguntó Aden confundido.

-No lo se, chico, pero no seré yo quien le diga nada en contra al jefe Pike-dijo Ontari mirando una vez más la puerta-. Nia tiene que estar por llegar, dejemos que ella y Roan se encarguen de él.

Aden asintió y los dos se marcharon hacia donde estaban los demás chicos esperando encontrar un poco de paz en medio de su infierno personal.

Esperando que, de alguna manera, sus almas encontraran el camino correcto hacia un mundo mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

 _Tentative friends..._

Raven siempre había sido una mujer de recursos. Ella siempre tenía una buena respuesta, un buen consejo y preparaba los mejores coctails que Anya o Lexa conocían pero tenía que admitir que, esta vez, estaba bastante impresionada por lo que había pasado nada más llegar a su nueva misión.

-Así que...¿le rompiste el corazón y nunca nos lo dijiste?-preguntó Raven a Lexa nada más entrar.

-¿Que?-preguntó Lexa.

Anya se echó a reír mirando la cara de Lexa. La morena parecía casi descompuesta ante la idea pero Raven no era mujer de medias respuestas, ella quería la verdad y toda la verdad.

-Se ha desmayado al verte, Lexa. Explica eso-dijo Raven.

-Se ha desmayado al vernos, Raven y la explicación de Lincoln es que hace tiempo perdieron a gente que se parecía a nosotras-dijo Lexa.

-¿Y te lo has creído?-preguntó Anya.

Raven sabía que Lexa no se había creído ni una palabra de Lincoln pero también sabía que para Lexa lo que sea que aquel tipo le había dicho era real en sentimiento y con eso le bastaba, además, Lexa era una mujer de intuición y si sintiera peligro, ya las abría avisado.

-Saben lo que es la perdida-dijo Lexa mirando al suelo-. Lo vi en Lincoln y en la Señorita Griffin, sus ojos...estan llenos de agonía.

-Oh, por favor...-dijo Raven antes de echarse a reír-. No me digas que has tenido un flechazo.

Lexa miró a la ventana entonces con la mejillas suavemente sonrosadas y Anya abrió la boca en sorpresa mientras Raven caía al suelo de rodillas e intentando aguantar la risa. Ahí estaba su fiera Comandante, su mejor amiga, flechada por una desconocida.

-No se que fue-dijo Lexa sin quitar los ojos de la ventana.

-Mírala, Raven, ha creído-dijo Anya pasando una mano por sus ojos como si estuviera llorando.

-Que bonito...-dijo Raven.

Lexa suspiró. Aguantar las bromas de sus amigas era casi un problema pero no podía negar lo que Clarke le había hecho sentir, era como si simplemente el recorrido de cariño y pasión que sentía por ella hubieran estado dormidos hasta ahora.

Como si la hubiera estado esperando toda su vida.

-Lexa...-canturreó Raven.

-Callaos-murmuró Lexa saliendo de su estado de ensueño para acercarse a la ventana.

Fue entonces cuando Lexa se percató de algo, un par de sombras en la ventana que parecían estar mirando en su dirección, algo que ella no había ni siquiera sentido cuando llegó aquí pero que enseguida la puso en alerta.

 _ **¿Serían los que querían matar a Clarke?**_

Tan pronto como vio las sombras las sintió desaparecer al mismo tiempo que Anya se acercaba a ella, de repente, la rubia ya no tenía una mirada divertida si no una tan seria como la de Lexa.

Y Raven estaba allí, sabiendo ya que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Voy a saber de quien es-dijo Raven-. Si es abandonado o de dudosa propiedad tendremos que estar atentos.

-Estaremos de todos modos atentos-dijo Anya mirando a Raven-. ¿Necesitarás cámaras?

-Puede, pero primero intentemos no romper ninguna regla-dijo Raven antes de mirar a Lexa-. ¿Lexa?

-Buena idea, asegúrate también del equipo de seguridad de la casa, cámbialo y usa el tuyo, dado que tu pasarás más tiempo aquí que nadie pon tus códigos, que solo sabemos nosotras tres, ni siquiera la Señorita Griffin y los suyos deben conocer esa información-ordenó Lexa.

-¿Y que hacemos nosotras?-preguntó Anya cruzándose de brazos.

-Nosotras vamos a reconocer esta casa, sus alrededores y acompañar a la Señorita Griffin y a su familia allá donde vayan-dijo Lexa mirando otra vez a la ventana-. No se todavía de que se trata todo esto pero tengo la impresión de que no va a ser tan fácil como pensamos.

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó Raven.

Y Lexa asintió porque no era solo que lo creía, si no que estaba segura de ello totalmente.

* * *

Clarke miró a Lincoln cuando este finalmente volvió a su cuarto y el chico solo pudo devolverle la mirada al tiempo que Octavia lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo sostenía tiernamente creando unos celos que Clarke que sabía que no podía detenerse de sentir.

Lexa estaba a unos pasos y ella ni siquiera podía tocarla de esta manera.

-Estan confundidas, eso es seguro-dijo Lincoln antes de mirar a Clarke con una sonrisa-. Pero realmente has causado una impresión en Lexa.

-Ella es mía-dijo Clarke como si fuera lo más simple del mundo-. Nos prometimos muchas cosas y el destino no olvida facilmente.

-Nosotros tampoco pero...-dijo Bellamy.

Pero la verdad era que Lexa, Raven y Anya no recordaban nada, no tenían ni un ápice de los recuerdos que habían vivido, de ALIE, de Nia, de los terrícolas y la gente del cielo, de Pike, del espacio. Ellas no recordaban nada de aquello y estas alturas Clarke ya podía esperarse cualquier cosa para su vida pero aún así, había algo que la hacía aferrarse.

La mirada de Lexa. Sus ojos verdes.

 _ **-Te prometo mi lealtad, Clarke Kom Skaikru...**_

En sus vidas pasadas Lexa había hecho todo por ella, absolutamente todo y quizá ahora, los destinos querían ver si Clarke era capaz de hacer lo mismo, si ella también era capaz de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa por Lexa.

Y claro que lo haría, sin dudarlo.

-No nos rendiremos-dijo Clarke tranquilamente-. Sabemos que tienen sensaciones, solo debemos darles tiempo.

Porque Lexa había esperado una eternidad por ella y ahora, Clarke estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Octavia salió del cuarto mientras Lincoln terminaba de concretar unas cosas con Bellamy y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua cuando se encontró con Raven, observando sus alrededores hasta que su mirada chocó con la de ella.

Dos amigas perdidas en el tiempo.

-Disculpe, Señorita...-empezó Raven.

-Solo llámame Octavia, Raven, esta bien-dijo Octavia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vale, Octavia-dijo Raven.

Raven tenía una sonrisa hermosa, algo que Octavia solo había visto un par de veces en sus vidas pasadas y que ahora podía disfrutar mucho más porque a diferencia de entonces, Raven parecía más libre ahora.

Parecía que no estaba marcada por la soledad y el sufrimiento como entonces.

Octavia recordaba noches de lágrimas de la joven que tenía delante, recordaba su perdida, su pierna que ahora estaba perfecta y también recordaba la misma capacidad de superación y la misma fuerza que parecía tener ahora, escondida entre su curiosa mirada.

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo con estos ataques?-preguntó Raven.

-No mucho-dijo Octavia antes de suspirar-. No se porque hacen esto. Aunque fuera verdad lo que proclaman, ¿no merecen todas las almas un lugar en el mundo tras la muerte?

Raven asintió y no era enteramente por seguir su juego si no porque parte de ella creía en lo que la morena decía, de hecho, parecía que podía confiar en ella sin reservas.

Era casi como tener a Lexa y a Anya cerca.

-Pero bueno, ahora estais vosotras y todo estará bien-dijo Octavia con una sonrisa.

-Si, no se preocupe, Anya y Lexa son buenas en lo que hacen y yo también, por supuesto-dijo Raven cruzándose de brazos-. Están seguros ahora.

-Lo se-dijo Octavia.

Porque con Raven y Lexa era así como siempre se habían sentido, seguros.

* * *

 _ **Tu eres quien quemó a mis 300 guerreros...**_

 _ **Tu eres quien los mandó a matarnos...**_

 _ **Estas bien. Estas a salvo...**_

 _ ** _Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op_ …**_

 _ **Gracias...**_

 _ **Se que lo pasaste mal cuando abandonamos a tu gente y el misil golpeó la aldea...**_

 _ **No a todo el mundo. No a ti...**_

Lexa despertó a la mañana siguiente de un saltó y mirando a todos lados mientras las imágenes pasaban por su mente, la última de ellas siendo la sombra de una mujer morena que le daba la espalda y le decía " _ **La muerte no es el final**_."

Salió de la cama pasándose una mano por la cara mientras intentaba encontrar sentido a su mente dandose cuenta de que no sabía nada de lo que había soñado pero la sensación de familiaridad era enorme.

No ayudaba que la cara y la voz de la mujer con la que hablaba estuvieran tapada y distorsionada y no pudiera ni siquiera identificar quien era.

Pero era importante, eso si podía sentirlo.

Lexa suspiró y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación intentando encontrar algo de paz cuando, al salir, se topó con Abigail Griffin, que rápidamente miró hacia otro lado en vez de a sus ojos.

-¿Algo va mal, Señora Griffin?-preguntó Lexa.

-Me preguntó...me gustaría que me hicieras un favor, Lexa-dijo Abby con su mejor tono de seriedad.

No sabía porque, pero aquella petición le ponía nerviosa así en vez de hacerla en el pasillo, invitó a Abby a su cuarto y luego la miró, esperando con cierta ansiedad las palabras de la mujer delante de ella.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Lexa.

-No dejes a Clarke sola, Lexa-dijo Abby mirando por primera vez a los ojos verdes de la morena-. Por favor.

Aquella petición sorprendió y asustó a partes iguales a Lexa y no por las razones que había imaginado si no porque parecía algo más personal. Algo profundo.

Pero Lexa sabía ya la respuesta, la supo desde el momento en que Clarke Griffin apareció en su vida.

-Se lo prometo, Señora Griffin. Clarke estará a salvo conmigo-dijo Lexa.

Y la sonrisa de Abby, cargada de agradecimiento, fue todo lo que Lexa necesitaba para cumplir aquella promesa de verdad.

* * *

Bellamy estaba nervioso, quizá más de lo que debería pero no era para menos, desde que comenzaran los ataques, todos ellos debían identificar a cada cliente de Clarke para evitar más daños y este cliente era suyo.

Charles Pike.

Al principio, Bellamy pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto pero después de ver a Lexa, a Raven e incluso a Anya, sabía que podía ser más que posible y que la pesadilla de Pike hubiera vuelto de una manera real a sus vidas.

Aunque eso no era lo peor de todo.

-Indrustrias Sky, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Soy Bellamy Blake y llamo en relación a un cuadro que su jefe esta interesado en comprar-dijo Bellamy.

-¿El Arka?-preguntó la voz-. Si, ofrece unos diez mil dólares por el y otros cinco mil dólares por su canción inédita "Earth and Sky."

-No es un cuadro en venta, señorita. La Señorita Griffin no desea venderlo pero si desea otra pieza...-dijo Bellamy sabiendo que Clarke no conocía al comprador pero se negaba a vender esas piezas.

-No, Bellamy, queremos esas piezas-dijo la voz.

Entonces, Bellamy se quedó parado, como suspendido en el tiempo mientras en su mente se formaba la imagen lejana de una mujer. Aquella que perdió por no saber apreciar lo que tenía entre sus brazos.

La que todavía llevaba tatuada en su corazón.

-Echo...-respiró Bellamy.

-De una manera u otra, Bellamy, tendremos esas piezas-dijo Echo.

Y la llamada se cortó dejando bien claro a Bellamy que ya no solo se refería a las piezas de arte o a la canción.

No, se referían a ellos y la verdad de que Echo probablemente era el enemigo lo apuñaló peor que cuando la dejó.

Porque ella recordaba si, pero no estaba de su lado.

-¿Bellamy?-preguntó Clarke cuando entró en la pequeña oficina de la casa-. ¿Estas bien? Tienes mala cara.

Bellamy solo negó con la cabeza y después se levantó, tomando las manos de Clarke entre las suyas mientras intentaba no llorar de alivio y de pena al mismo tiempo.

-Echo...-susurró Bellamy.

-¿Echo?-preguntó Clarke.

-Echo es el enemigo.

Y entonces, al reconocer esas palabras, Bellamy sintió que todo su mundo se le venía encima de la peor manera posible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

 _I swear fealty to you..._

Rato después, Clarke decidió que lo mejor que todos podían hacer era volver a sus vidas normales y así se lo dijo a Bellamy, haciéndole recordar que llegarían a todo a su tiempo y que como ella había esperado y continuaba esperando a Lexa, él debía hacer lo mismo con Echo.

-Las reglas han cambiado Bellamy y ahora somos nosotros quien debemos demostrar-dijo Clarke antes de salir.

Bellamy estaba dolido, Clarke lo sabía pero no podían hacer nada hasta no saber más de Echo o de porque estaba con aquella gente por lo que optó por seguir su día a día, aunque ahora más tranquila sabiendo que Lexa estaba a su lado.

Ella no dejaría que le pasara nada, Clarke estaba segura de ello.

-Señorita Griffin, ¿esta lista?-preguntó Lexa quien ya la esperaba en la puerta.

-Si, Lexa. Vamonos-dijo Clarke con una sonrisa.

Lexa se quedó parada un minuto antes de devolver la sonrisa de Clarke y salió tras ella mirando a su espalda a Raven quien asintió y lanzó un pequeño guiño que solo hizo que la guardaespaldas se pusiera roja mientras seguía fuera a su protegida.

-¿Hacia donde vamos?-preguntó Lexa.

-A mi estudio, tengo que recoger unas cosas y luego a la galería a revisar el balance mensual y el estado de los cuadros-explicó Clarke mientras se aseguraba de que llevaba todo en su bolso.

-Muy bien-dijo Lexa.

Lexa se dirigió al coche cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía las llaves del coche privado de Clarke y levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la mano de la rubia extendida hacia ella con dichas llaves.

-Todas tuyas, Lexa, para que veas que confío en ti-dijo Clarke.

 _ **-Confío en ti, Clarke...**_

Clarke pudo ver la confusión en los ojos de Lexa un segundo antes de que desapareciera y se preocupó ya que lo último que deseaba era crear demasiada presión en los recuerdos de la mujer que amaba.

Eso podría ser fatal.

Lexa suspiró antes de acercarse al coche y abrir la puerta de Clarke, miró dentro asegurándose de que nadie se había metido pues Clarke y su familia dejaban sus coches fuera y Lexa no quería correr riesgos. Una vez hecho aquello, dejó que la joven se subiera en el coche y rápidamente corrió a hacer lo mismo en el lado del piloto.

-Gracias, Lexa-dijo Clarke.

-No...no hay de que, Señorita Griffin-dijo Lexa mirando al volante en un intento de olvidar la penetrante mirada azul de la rubia.

Clarke suspiró, necesitaba que Lexa la mirara con otros ojos, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ella y ahora esta agonía era insoportable.

-Llamamé, Clarke, por favor-pidió Clarke tomando la mano de Lexa.

 _ **Flasback de Lexa colocando su mano sobre la de Clarke mientras apretaban un control remoto.**_

-Esta...esta bien, Clarke-dijo Lexa apartando rápidamente su mano de la de la rubia.

Clarke la miró durante unos minutos y después suspiró de nuevo mientras miraba al frente y Lexa accionaba el coche para llevarla a su trabajo.

Esta vez, en el más completo silencio.

* * *

Bellamy estaba muy inquieto, sabía que tenía que hace caso a Clarke pero a la vez necesitaba ver a Echo, hacerle entender que todo era distinto y que ellos podían empezar de cero.

Que él había sido un idiota.

-¿Donde vas?

Las palabras de Raven le hicieron detenerse cuando ella, junto a Octavia, caminaron por los pasillos de la casa formando el mismo vinculo que un tiempo atrás tuvieron.

-Tengo que salir-dijo Bellamy pasando por su lado.

-Eh, para, no puedes salir solo-dijo Raven.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Bellamy mirando a Raven.

Octavia se sorprendió al ver a su hermano desesperado pero pronto se le pasó cuando la sombra de Anya apareció detrás de ellos con una mirada determinada y que no dejaba luga a discusión.

-Yo iré contigo-dijo Anya antes de mirar a Raven-. Cuida de la casa.

-Siempre lo hago-dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a Bellamy-. Ahora si, puedes ir.

-No necesito niñeras-gruño Bellamy.

Antes de que nadie supiera que pasaba, Raven lo tenía contra la pared y Anya solo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera orgullosa de la mujer de que tenía delante de ella.

Y algo más que Octavia no pudo definir pero que casi podía percibir.

-No te equivoques, guapo. Nosotras estamos aquí por una misión y no voy a dejar que tu ego manche mi curriculum, ¿queda claro?-dijo Raven.

Bellamy pudo asentir por la fuerza de Raven hasta que ella lo soltó y lo lanzó contra Anya quien lo cogió del brazo para ayudarlo a estabilizarse.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Anya.

-Si...vamonos...-dijo Bellamy.

Los dos se marcharon sin decir nada mientras Octavia miraba a Raven de nuevo recordando que ella no era la mujer que había sido anteriormente.

Ahora Raven era mucho más.

-Has cambiado tanto, Raven-susurró Octavia.

-¿Que?-preguntó Raven quien no la había oído bien.

Octavia le dio una sonrisa triste y luego negó con la cabeza tomando el brazo de Raven para guiarla hacia fuera de la casa.

-¿Donde vamos?-preguntó Raven.

-Querías poner cámaras, ¿no? Vamos a ver a Lincoln en el garaje-dijo Octavia.

Entonces Raven asintió recordando que era lo que tenía que hacer antes de seguir a Octavia pero con la impresión de que su amistad con ella ya venía de tiempo atrás aunque la acabara de conocer.

 _¿Y ese golpe de culpa con Bellamy?_

Raven no sabía que estaba pasando pero tenía la impresión de esta misión era muy distinta a todas las anteriores que habían tenido.

* * *

Roan no solo era conocido en el ámbito criminal por su juego con las drogas, se rumoreaba que también era el líder de una banda y el principal boxeador ilegal en las apuestas de su madre Nia, pero todo aquello eran rumores.

Nada que pudieran probar, por lo menos.

Por eso, cuando Pike le encargó aquel trabajo Roan estaba sorprendido de que confiaran en él ya que tanto Pike como su madre conocían que Roan era parcialmente leal a Clarke y Lexa y no esperaba que tuviera en sus mano la importante misión de secuestrar a Clarke.

Era como un deja vú, la verdad.

Aunque Roan era más listo de lo que a su madre y a Pike les gustaba pensar y él siempre había escondido con recelo la veracidad de sus memorias. Nadie excepto Aden conocía la verdad de que Roan sabía su pasado y eso, era un punto a favor para ellos.

Y para Lexa y Clarke también, obviamente.

Por eso había aceptado este encargo y por eso estaba esperando a Clarke en su estudio, con la finalidad de hablar con ella y con Lexa lo antes posible para saber en que lado de la vía se encontraban.

-Lexa, nadie puede pasar a mi estudio sin mi autorización...-escuchó que decía Clarke.

-Nunca sabemos que puede pasar, Señorita Griffin...-dijo Lexa.

-Lexa...-dijo Clarke.

-Clarke, déjame mirar-escuchó que decía Lexa irritada.

El suspiro de Clarke dio paso a la entrada de Lexa al estudio y sin saber porque, o más bien sabiendo bien porque, Roan se puso nervioso, pues si lo que Pike decía era cierto, Lexa había vuelto igual pero sin sus memorias.

Lo que la hacía más peligrosa que antes.

-¿Ves como no había nada?-dijo Clarke antes de intentar entrar.

-Espera...-gruño Lexa.

Lexa encendió la luz y entonces las dos vieron a Roan, apoyado contra la mesa y con una pequeña sonrisa mientras intentaba no parecer si quiera asustado por la furia que poco a poco se iba formando en la cara de Lexa mientras se colocaba frente a Clarke.

-¿¡Roan!?-gritó Clarke.

-Clarke...-intentó Roan.

Pero fue demasiado tarde porque antes de que los dos pudiera decir algo más, Lexa había dado un salto tirando a Roan al suelo y mirándolo como si pudiera destriparlo allí mismo.

Y aunque ella no lo sabía, Roan estaba bastante seguro que incluso en esta vida Lexa no tendría ningún problema para hacerlo.

* * *

Aden esperaba pacientemente a que Echo terminara con sus papeleos mientras él deambulaba por los alrededores, aburrido de siempre ser el chico de los recados de todo el mundo.

Solo Ontari y Roan lo trataban de una manera decente, casi como si fueran Lexa.

 _Lexa..._

Echaba de menos a su maestra, sabía que seguía con vida, podía sentirlo pero no podía salir de este lado de la vida, Pike ya tenía bastantes motivos para querer matarlo y solo las intervenciones de Roan y Ontari lo habían salvado durante estos años.

Pero si Lexa estuviera aquí ahora, todo sería distinto.

Echo salió de la oficina sacando a Aden de sus pensamientos cuando, de repente, escucharon una voz llamando a Echo, parecía desesperado y sorprendió a Echo, quien rápidamente empujó a Aden a su lado.

-Bellamy Blake...-dijo Echo.

-Echo, necesitamos hablar.-dijo Bellamy.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar. Tu y yo ya no somos nada.

Bellamy apartó la mirada dolido y fue entonces cuando Aden se percató de la presencia de alguien a quien no pensaba volver a ver ni siquiera en sueños.

-¿Anya?-susurró Aden.

La mujer lo miró con cara de pocos amigos durante un segundo, lo que tardó en reconocerlo y en golpearle las memorias que tenía con aquel pequeño.

-Aden...-susurró Anya.

Y después, Anya se desplomó en el suelo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

Roan no sabía que hacer, por un lado estaba feliz de ver a Lexa cara a cara aunque esta no era la manera en la que quería volver a encontrarla. La morena tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo apretaba como si fuera su peor enemigo.

-Clarke...-respiró Roan.

-¡Lexa! ¡Lexa, déjalo!-gritó Clarke.

-No vas a hacerle daño-gruño Lexa-. Te mataré antes de que la toques.

 _ **Si llega a mi con un solo rasguño, Roan, te cortaré la cabeza...**_

Roan podría reír si no fuera por su actual situación aunque eso no le quito la sensación de calma al saber que Lexa estaba aquí, con ellos.

De que todo podía ir bien ahora.

-Lexa, por favor, es un amigo-dijo Clarke.

Solo fue una orden, simple y sin tono de dureza pero fue cuando Lexa se detuvo, separándose de Roan pero manteniéndose levemente frente a Clarke para protegerla como si se tratara de su tesoro más preciado.

-Las cosas no cambian-murmuró Roan.

-¿Que haces aquí, Roan?-preguntó Clarke dando un paso al frente.

Lexa detuvo a Clarke con su cuerpo y la rubia ni siquiera se lo impidió, no porque no pudiera defenderse si no porque la llenaba por dentro tener a Lexa tan dispuesta a defenderla de cualquier cosa.

Era como si le estuviera diciendo que siempre estaría con ella.

-Mi madre y Pike estan preparando algo contra ti, Clarke-dijo Roan.

-¿Su madre y Pike?-preguntó Lexa mirando a Clarke.

-Nada nuevo-dijo Clarke antes de mirar a Lexa-. Es una larga historia.

-Una que debería saber-dijo Lexa entre dientes.

Roan asintió, no le importaba si Lexa recordaba o no pero por lo que había visto, la morena tenía el mismo temperamento que antes y eso quería decir que no le iba a gustar nada ser la última en enterarse de quien eran su madre y Pike.

-Tiene razón, debería saberla-dijo Roan.

Clarke lo miró y le dio una sonrisa sarcástica antes de girarse a Lexa, la tensión era clara en la guardaespaldas y Clarke intentó por todos los medios quitar esa tensión aunque sabía que no iba a funcionar.

Había visto a Lexa enfadada antes y no le gustaba.

-No es el momento pero te prometo que hablaremos-dijo Clarke.

-Como desees-dijo Lexa mirando a otro lado.

Clarke suspiró, por un momento había tenido algo de la Lexa que conocía y ahora, gracias a Roan, volvía a no tener nada pero pronto volvió su atención al hombre delante de ellas, quien esperaba que terminaran su conversación tan tranquilamente como si fueran un grupo de amigos.

Nunca habían sido amigos y nunca lo serían, eran aliados y se necesitaban aunque Lexa no lo supiera todavía.

-¿Que planean, Roan?-preguntó Clarke.

-Quieren que te secuestre...-dijo Roan.

-¿Y este es tu amigo?-dijo Lexa mirando a Clarke antes de ponerla detrás de ella una vez más.

Roan sonrió y Clarke casi dejo escapar una risa. Roan jamás la secuestraría y menos con Lexa aquí para defenderla.

-Tranquila, tigresa. Solo he venido a deciros que debéis tener mil ojos-dijo Roan.

-¿Porque nos ayudas? ¿No se supone que deberías estar del otro lado?-preguntó Lexa.

La mirada de Roan se entristeció, era como si algo dentro de él se estrujara y no lo dejara respirar.

-Mis errores del pasado son demasiado duros para llevarlos toda la eternidad. De esta manera, no lo parecen tanto-dijo Roan en un suspiro antes de mirar a las dos mujeres delante de él-. Y ahora debo irme, me necesitan en otro lado.

-Gracias, Roan-dijo Clarke sinceramente.

Roan solo asintió, miró una vez más a Lexa y luego desapareció del despacho, dejando a Clarke y a Lexa solas en un mar de confusión y extraño agradecimiento.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Lexa cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Que ibas a explicarme?

Clarke pasó a su escritorio y sentó con un suspiro antes de mirar a la morena delante de ella sabiendo que, la explicación que iba a darle era algo que a Lexa no iba a gustarle por el simple hecho de que era información escondida que solo su circulo más cercano conocía.

-Voy a necesitar café-susurró Clarke.

Porque este iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

 **Falshback**

 _ **Lexa...¿que haces?**_

 _ **Juego con ellos, ¿no lo ves?**_

 _ **Si, lo veo y no lo entiendo, ¿porque lo haces? Deberías estar entrenando con ellos no jugando a dragones y mazmorras.**_

 _ **Son niños, Anya, merecen un poco de paz.**_

 _ **Ellos deben traer la paz.**_

 _ **Debemos tomar el tiempo que necesitemos tomar y ellos deben aprender a ser niños antes de ser guerreros.**_

 _ **Pero...**_

 _ **Shh...todo a su tiempo.**_

 _ **Un niño de pelo rubio oscuro estiró de la pierna de Anya y ella se agachó para mirar su sonrisa sin dientes mientras él le daba un pequeño muñeco de madera.**_

 _ **¿Quien eres tu?**_

 _ **A...d..e...**_

 _ **Aden, ven aquí.**_

 _ **Aden miró hacia Lexa y salió corriendo hacia la morena cayendo en sus brazos mientras Anya los miraba, como si fueran una familia.**_

 _ **Su familia.**_

 _ **Quizá no este tan mal esto.**_

 _ **Claro que no, ven aquí, cascarrabias.**_

 _ **Y Anya caminó hacia ellos, esta vez, con una sonrisa en la cara.**_

 **Fin Flashback**

Anya despertó de repente con el joven al que había visto en sus sueños y un dolor de cabeza que no hacía más que hacerlo todo más dificil.

-Anya...Anya, ¿estas bien?-preguntó el chico que la miraba con ojos preocupados.

-¿Aden?-preguntó Anya.

Aden sonrió. No podía creer que Anya se acordara de él y aunque le encantaría quedarse a hablar con ella, tenían un problema que requería su atención. Cerca de ellos, Bellamy y Echo discutían acaloradamente y si seguían a este ritmo, ella iba a matar a Bellamy o él iba a echarse a llorar de rodillas.

Y Aden no quería ver ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Escúchame, Anya, tenemos que parar eso y tienes que llevarte a Bellamy de aquí-dijo Aden.

-¿Bellamy? ¿Que esta pasando?-preguntó Anya-. ¿Que pasa, Aden? ¿Donde esta _Heda_?-preguntó Anya agarrando el brazo del chico.

Aden suspiró, de verdad que quería contarle todo pero no podía en este momento ni en esta situación.

-Anya, por favor, solo llevate a Bellamy de aquí y pide a Clarke y a Lincoln que te expliquen lo que pasa-dijo Aden.

-¿Clarke? ¿Lincoln?-preguntó Anya confundida.

Aden iba a abrir la boca de nuevo pero esta vez, se escuchó el ruido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo y vieron a Echo sobre Bellamy, casi dispuesta a matarlo.

-Me hiciste creer en algo que no sentías-gruño Echo.

-Te juro que no es así-imploró Bellamy-. Te prometo que...

Un puñetazo en la cara detuvo a Bellamy y Anya supo entonces que tenía que intervenir, no sabía que pasaba y realmente no le importaba mucho ni el chico ni Echo pero no quería que Aden viera esto.

-Haré lo que me pides, Aden, pero volveré a por ti-susurró Anya.

-Tranquila, estaré bien, ve-dijo Aden.

Y eso hizo Anya, agarró a Bellamy y apartó a Echo de él con una fuerte patada antes de marcharse de allí sin decir ni una palabra más y peleando con un Bellamy que solo pedía perdón a la mujer que clamaba amar.

Una que Anya no estaba muy segura de que lo amara de vuelta.

-Cálmate...-susurró Anya.

-No lo entiendes...-dijo Bellamy limpiando la sangre de sus labios.

-No, pero quizá Lincoln y Clarke de la gente del cielo me lo sepan explicar-dijo Anya.

Fue entonces cuando Bellamy se percató de que Anya tenía de vuelta su mirada amenazante y mortal, como la de cuando era una terrícola.

-Anya...-susurró Bellamy.

-He vuelto y ahora, vais a contarme paso a paso que es lo que no se-gruño Anya.

Claramente, sus palabras no daban paso a ningún tipo de duda de lo que la mujer quería. Absolutamente ninguno.

* * *

Para cuando Clarke terminó de explicarle a Lexa los detalles de los que Roan había hablado, Lexa estaba furiosa. Clarke le había escondido valiosa información que podía haberle dado pistas y soluciones desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Me dices que Pike y la madre de este tipo, Roan, son quienes te quieren secuestrar y tu estas así, como si nada-dijo Lexa.

-Puedo lidiar con ellos-dijo Clarke cruzándose de brazos-. No pedí ningún equipo de guarda espaldas.

-Pero lo tienes y les escondiste información-dijo Lexa entre dientes.

Clarke parecía cansada y Lexa lo entendía pero algo dentro de ella le pinchaba a seguir echandole la culpa, claramente, Clarke no pensaba para nada en su seguridad y, aparentemente, tampoco le importaba.

-Se cuidar de mi misma-dijo Clarke.

-No lo parece-dijo Lexa.

-Oh, por favor-dijo Clarke exasperada-. ¡No sabes nada de mi!

 _ **No, pero algo dentro de mi te conoce como si fueras su otra mitad...**_

-Esa no es razón para mentirme-dijo Lexa.

-No te mentí, te escondí información-dijo Clarke en tono de burla.

-La burla no es producto de una mente inteligente-dijo Lexa acercándose a Clarke.

Clarke la miró durante un segundo antes mirar a su escritorio y dejar escapar el aire. Lexa seguía teniendo aquella manera de volverla loca solo con una sola palabra y no era precisamente una locura buena.

Al revés, era frustrante.

-Mira, Lexa, llevó mucho tiempo haciendo esto, de verdad-dijo Clarke.

-Estas poniendo tu vida en peligro por deporte-dijo Lexa-. ¿Es lo que quieres?

 _ **¿Lo que quiero? Lo que quiero eres tú y no me recuerdas, estúpida...**_

-No sabes nada de mi, Lexa, ¿porque asumir?-preguntó Clarke comenzando a molestarse.

-Porque es lo que parece-dijo Lexa.

-¿Lo que parece?-preguntó Clarke dejando escapar una risa-. Lo que parece...¿sabes lo que parece? Parece que estoy cansada, Lexa, por lo estoy. Mi familia, mis amigos, es todo lo que tengo pero lo que más deseo, la mujer que amo no esta y no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es vivir así.

Los ojos azules de Clarke se llenaron de lágrimas y Lexa sintió la culpa adueñarse de ella. No quería hacer sentir mal a la rubia, solo quería que abriera los ojos, que despertara.

Que se cuidara más que nunca porque era lo que Lexa necesitaba que hiciera.

-Clarke...-susurró Lexa.

-Te pareces tanto a ella-mintió Clarke. Era ella, era su Lexa pero a la vez, no lo era-. Y la adoro tanto que no veo la hora, el día, en el que vuelva a verla.

Su mirada, como el océano, tocó algo dentro de Lexa que jamás había sentido antes, era como una sensación de volver a casa, como una brisa de añoranza que la hizo reaccionar de la única manera en la que podía.

Se acercó a la rubia, la miró a los ojos y antes de pensar realmente que estaba haciendo, pasó su mano por el cuello de Clarke y la acercó a sus labios para besarla al mismo tiempo que las manos de la rubia encontraron su cintura y sus bocas se tocaron, expertas a pesar de que no se conocían de nada.

O eso era lo que Lexa pensaba.

De repente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la inundó de memorias de otro tiempo y de otra vida y, en su pecho su corazón lleno de vida volvió a ser el cansado corazón que había batallado contra ALIE tiempo atrás mientras sus ojos volvían al verde oscuro que la había acompañado desde siempre y los labios de Clarke acariciaban los suyos con ferocidad y ternura.

Por su parte, Clarke se limitó a vivir el momento, a dejarse sentir la comodidad del cuerpo de Lexa contra el suyo y la fuerza de sus besos llenando cada parte de su boca, el roce de su nariz y su esencia envolviéndola por completo.

 _ **Solo este momento...solo este momento...**_

Pero cuando se separaron, Clarke sintió que Lexa la agarraba de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes, cuando se conocían palmo a palmo y su mirada era la misma mirada de adoración y cariño que en sus otras vidas.

Fue entonces cuando Clarke se dio cuenta de que Lexa, era su Lexa.

-¿Lexa...?-preguntó Clarke con labios temblorosos y mirada incrédula.

-Clarke...-susurró Lexa.

Y después, la Comandante de los terrícolas y guardaespaldas de Clarke Griffin, se desplomó entre los brazos de la rubia inconsciente.


End file.
